Centaurs
language is based off of Greek, words in their native tongue are taken from this Native Name This race of half horse, half men are known as Centaurs in the common tongue, however in their native language they’re known as the Kentavros Appearance The Human halves of the Kentavros have the appearance of Mayarats. Bronze skinned, hair of silk and little to no facial hair. However their horse halves range across the different shades of black leading all the way to white, though there are a select few that can be golden or blonde. As whole, both their horse and human halves grow to an average of about 6' 5''-6' 7'' with an average weight of about 900 lbs. . events are in chronological order History The history of the Kentavros is quite interesting, in that they weren’t created naturally and had resulted from peoples already inhabiting Entheria The Archi If you’re familiar with the Mayarat people, then you’d know that they revered horses as sacred animals and hated the use of magic to the point of completely abstaining from its use, as well as severely punishing those who used the craft within the confines of their territory. Though not every Mayarat was so avidly against the use of magic, some even thought it was an improved means of communing with their god, to prove their everlasting loyalty to him;this is where the Kentavros had sprouted. A separate sect of the Mayarat church, formed a cult like group focused on druidic magic in an effort to become more divine both physically and in their worship. To do this, they used magic to merge themselves with the most sacred of all animals in their culture, to be rewarded and revered as aspects of the mighty king himself; however, this is not what happened, something far worse occurred after doing so. Exoria The Kentavros were not looked upon with favor. Instead, they were viewed as sacrilegious creatures and social pariah unfit for the church or society and as a result of this hatred and perhaps fear of the creatures, the Kentavros were cast out of their home and forced to survive on their own. They weren’t rewarded for their devotion to their god, nor were they revered, and because of this they began to question his existence altogether, some had even already began to deny it. Surely if their god actually existed, he wouldn’t allow those who showed the utmost devotion to him to be treated like rabid beasts. The Epiviosi Not long after the Kentavros were exiled, they began to wander Entheria, after making it out of the dreadful desert of course. Some broke off into separate groups, others went off on their own, though most, if not all were met with xenophobic action upon any contact they attempted to make with the other races. So not only were they social pariahs within their own land, they were everywhere else as well, some groups had even been met with hostility and brandished weapons. The Dysaréskeia Of course being looked upon as beasts or monsters caused the Kentavros to resent everything, from their god, to the ants within their former territory, leading to the Kentavros becoming the first truly Atheist group in Entheria. This bitterness and resentment for everything harbored in the hearts of the Kentavros and was passed down for many generations, and soon this lead to many becoming bandits and criminals of sorts, killing and stealing to get what they want using their superior leg speed and strength as an advantage over really anyone who wasn’t another Centaur, which was almost justified when looking at it from the Kentavros’ point of view. Now in the present, the Kentavros are still like this, bitter creatures who want nothing to do with anyone but their own, passing those same ideals down from generation to generation. Homeland Centaurs have no formal homeland, they’re generally greeted with hostile action. Because of this, the Centaurs as a collective have become nomadic and are a live off the land type of society. However, it seems that they frequent heavily forested areas now that they have successfully escaped the harsh desert. They are the true definition of self sufficient, being partly animalistic they have a few natural instincts that allow them to survive without the need of a proper human shelter. Legends The only “legends” that is told within the Kentavros culture is the “Tale of Exile”, as well as the story of “The idiots that believe’’. Though they are stories rather than actual legends, these things have been universally accepted as fact, and have been written down in Mayarat documents, at least in regards to the tale of exile. Society The Kentavros possess no true society of course, many of them either split off as lone wolves and traversed the land on their own, while others stuck together and formed scavenging units. The Kentavros being nomadic are not in need of order, they are in need of survival, so that is solely what they seek, a means of surviving. Though their people as a whole do remain true to the same atheistic, and aggressive ideals. They believe that the Goddess they believed to be a ubiquitous and benevolent force that would reward them for their devotion was all just a mere story, and does not truly exist. They also view any that isn’t their own as hostile and they’ve on a shoot first ask questions second mentality due to the xenophobic action taken by so many that they’ve interacted with.